1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a health supplement for lowering plasma glucose and plasma triglyceride, and more particularly to a health supplement resulted from releasing cell contents from a mixture of ground-up grape skin, ground-up grape seeds, and ground-up grape stems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diabetes is a metabolic disorder characterized in that the pancreas in an afflicted person does not secrete sufficient insulin, consequently impeding the ability of body tissues to utilize sugars in his body, and this leads to elevated plasma glucose and the excretion of glucose in urine; the main symptoms of diabetes are increased thirst (thus increased fluid intake), increased appetite, frequent urination, fatigue, and weight loss.
Diabetes is listed as one of the most dangerous illnesses in that chronic high plasma glucose could lead to other implications, such as kidney diseases, retinal diseases, stroke, and cardiovascular diseases. Therefore, treatments of diabetes mainly focus on improving the metabolism, as well as lowering the plasma glucose and plasma triglyceride of the afflicted patients, so that the implications of other diseases may be prevented.
Among the natural plants, grapes are rich in various flavonoids, which include resveratrol and its glycosides, and are beneficial in alleviating the symptoms of diabetes, as well as lowering plasma glucose and plasma triglyceride. Therefore, if grapes may be made into a natural health supplement by removing its flesh and taken regularly, it may help relieve the symptoms resulted from abnormal metabolism, such as high plasma glucose and high plasma triglyceride.